Apartment Visit: Overnight
by Redler Red7
Summary: Sequel to Apartment Visit. Azusa visits Yui's apartment after a long time not being able to see her. Shenanigans ensue. Post-series with a college-age Azusa and working-age Yui. Tip your lemonade glasses, folks. You know where this is going.


**After how last one ended, you know I had to. Enjoy if you can.**

* * *

…

* * *

Azusa felt a certain familiarity to Yui's apartment bedroom. It was very much like Yui's room when she lived with her parents in Toyosato or her room when she was staying at the JWU dorm. Stuffed animals and soft cushions were still piled atop her bed, though Azusa noticed how a few bigger stuffed animals had replaced quite a number of her smaller ones. Her collection of manga was also still stacked on her table but there were far fewer volumes compared to when she was in high school. And, of course, Gitah, her Gibson Les Paul colored a bright cherry red had a corner of the room all to himself.

"I should have brought Mu-tan with me," Azusa muttered as she laid quietly on Yui's bed. "We could have had a jam session…"

There was the muffled sound of running water. After a moment, the sound stopped and Yui emerged from the bathroom, wiping her wet hands on her shirt. "Sorry. Suddenly needed to go."

Azusa sat up and waved a dissuading hand. "It's fine. It was nice to take a moment to lie down." She then raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Couldn't you have used a towel?"

As Azusa said that, Yui smiled and started taking off her shirt. "Why bother when I won't be wearing it much tonight anyway," she said, tossing the article onto a nearby beanbag. She stood by the edge of the bed. "Scoot over, please, Azu-nyan."

Azusa shifted her weight and made space on the bed, allowing Yui plop down onto the mattress next to her. Several of the stuffed animals fell to their sides upon feeling Yui's tremors.

"Such a kid," Azusa giggled. She looked down and poked Yui's bare tummy. "You've been eating a lot, haven't you? You seem a little chubbier now."

Yui smiled embarrassedly, scratching her cheek. "Hehe. Noticed that, have you? I recently started learning how to bake. I sometimes get carried away and make too much I can never resist eating all of it."

Azusa rolled her eyes and crawled over Yui to straddle onto her lap. "Well, that certainly hasn't changed from high school." She undid her hair, letting it fall freely across her back. "One thing did change, though. I remember you said you could eat whatever you wanted and never gained weight."

In one fluid motion, Azusa pulled her shirt off and tossed it to where Yui had tossed hers. She smiled sharply and leaned over Yui, putting down her hands on either side of Yui's head. A curtain of hair fell from Azusa's shoulders, separating their faces from the rest of the room.

"Not that I'm complaining. That's just more of you for me."

"All of me for you," Yui corrected, mirroring Azusa's sharp smile. "Always has been."

Azusa laid a kiss on the side of Yui's lip. "I appreciate the sentiment." She moved to kiss her cheek. "But you know." She planted a kiss on her neck right under her ear. "That's. Not. What. I. Meant." She punctuated every word with kisses, slowly migrating downward to Yui's collarbone.

"Mmm," Yui hummed in seemingly equal parts pleasure and annoyance. She brushed Azusa's hair out of her face. "Maybe you should re-tie your hair. It's getting in the way. I think you look cute either way."

Azusa once again rolled her eyes and leaned back, looking for her hair ties. As she did so, Yui lifted Azusa's legs and sat up, pushing Azusa onto her back.

Azusa's face flushed as she pouted. "Oh come on. I wanted to lead tonight."

"Maybe next round." Yui grinned cheekily and slid her fingers under the bands of Azusa's skirt and panties. She pulled them off as gently as she could.

Azusa's blush deepened and she raised and bent her legs accommodatingly, allowing Yui to slip them off and toss them onto the ever growing pile of clothing atop the beanbag. "You know, normally the bra comes off _before_ the panties," she muttered, looking away. "Though I guess it doesn't really matter."

She began undoing her bra as she said this. Yui did the same.

"Onto the pile, they go~" Yui chimed as she discarded the bras as well. She then moved to take off her pants. "I… uh… could you wait a bit, Azusa?"

Azusa sat up and stared, unamused, at Yui fumbling with the button and zipper. "Those pants are too small for you aren't they?" she asked dryly.

Yui looked away guiltily. "They didn't used to be…"

Azusa rolled her eyes for the third time in as many minutes and leaned in to plant a kiss on Yui's neck. "I lead until you get that off," she whispered.

Yui made a sound that was either a moan of discomfort or a moan of pleasure. It was likely a little of both. The thought made Azusa's sharp smile even sharper.

She put her hands on Yui's sides and slowly slid them up, brushing her thumb on on the side of Yui's breasts. The gasp this elicited made Azusa lick her lips. She wanted to make Yui squirm.

"Okay. I got it loose. Lemme just—Mmph—!"

As Yui bent her legs to pull her pants off, Azusa pushed her tongue inside Yui's mouth. The startled Yui offered no resistance, leaving Azusa free to bring them both toppling back onto the bed.

"Mmm…! Azusa…!" Yui moaned in the brief second they separated for a breath.

Azusa didn't let her finish speaking, pushing even harder and deeper, exploring every corner of her mouth, tasting the rice wine at every turn. She trailed circles around Yui's nipples with the tips of her fingers. She brushed over them with her thumbs, savoring the shudder that ran through Yui's body.

She could feel Yui continue to struggle to take off her pants despite such stimulus. Struggled not to moan. Struggled not to writhe. Azusa loved it. She wanted Yui to struggle more. It would make it all the more satisfying when her resolve finally broke and she let it all out. Oh, how Azusa _craved—_

And then Yui jabbed her right under the ribs.

"—Hya!" Azusa jolted back, hugging her sides. She pouted in annoyance. "Hey, what gives? I was in the zone."

Yui sat up and smiled apologetically. Her face was red and her breathing was labored but the way her expression caught the light made Azusa's own expression soften.

"Sorry, Azu-nyan. I was really close. I'll be doing laundry tomorrow anyway but I don't want to soak my panties tonight."

Azusa once again averted her gaze, putting her hand on said pants and tugging at them. "Take them off already, then," she muttered. "Hurry up…"

Yui giggled at this. Azusa's face already felt hot but it seemed to suddenly feel hot in a different way when she heard Yui's cute laughter.

"You're really into it tonight. Did you really miss it that much?"

"Well… Yeah… We haven't done it in one hundred and twenty five days. I counted…"

Yui giggled once more. "I love you, Azusa."

"Mmm. I love you too…"

Yui laid back down and raised her hips, pushing the waist of her pants down by a few centimeters. Azusa continued tugging from the other side. Slowly, Yui's soft delectable thighs became visible. Then her knees; her ankles; her toes. Her pants were off within seconds, underwear soon after, and, for a tantalizing moment, Azusa could only stare at Yui's special place.

"You shaved?" she found herself asking. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing but…"

Yui snatched the pants from Azusa's hands and tossed the last of their clothing onto the pile.

"I knew you were coming today so I thought 'why not?'"

Azusa shifted her position on the bed, pressing her thighs together. "Really? You did it for me?"

"Well, yeah. But I also think it feels nice having nothing down there. I might start doing it for myself, to be honest."

Yui then grinned and poked Azusa's navel, causing Azusa to let out an involuntary noise. Azusa's pout returned.

"Hey, what was _that_ for?"

"We match now."

Azusa felt the heat of her face grow even hotter. It must have been visible because Yui grin widened. Azusa hummed in equal parts annoyance, embarrassment, and impatience.

"Stop giving me that sly look. It's super not sexy."

Yui leaned forward, nuzzling under Azusa's ear. "Isn't it?"

"It's not," Azusa replied stubbornly, once again putting her hands on Yui's chest.

Yui threw her arms around Azusa's shoulders and drew slow and winding paths down Azusa's back. "Then what do you want me to give you instead?" Yui asked, circling above Azusa's tailbone.

Azusa took in a deep breath through her teeth, squeezing her hands as gently as she could. "Give me something sexy," she whispered, burying her face into Yui's shoulder.

Hands slid over her hips, around the curves of her butt, and lifted her up back onto Yui's lap. "Details, koneko-chan," Yui whispered in reply. "Sexy how?"

"You. Know. What. I. Meant." Azusa punctuated every word with kisses migrating up Yui's neck. She ended it with a nibble on Yui's lips. Yui was still grinning.

"Did you mean this?" Yui asked with a return kiss. Her fingers pressed against the underside of Azusa's thighs and pulled. Something spread apart pleasurably.

"_Nnngg…_ Yeah," Azusa breathed. "Something like that." One hand continued playing with Yui's chest while the other travelled downward. "Something like this as well."

She slid her fingers around Yui's entrance. This earned a satisfying gasp.

"You're wet," Azusa whispered, bringing her hand back up. A line of fluid connected her fingers when she spread her hand. "Disgustingly wet."

She proceeded to lick said fingers, maintaining eye contact with Yui. She then pulled her fingers from her mouth, slowly, sexily, tilting her head and pursing her lips just right for the wet _pop_ that came when they were finally out.

"Azusa…"

Azusa smiled sharply at the face Yui was making. The expression was so aroused—so completely enraptured. It was infectious.

"Lie back down, Yui." Azusa put her fingers into Yui's mouth and pushed just hard enough to tip Yui over. "I'm taking the reins."

Yui's tongue curled around each digit, licking them with as gusto as she would a lollipop. Even as she slowly leaned back, her head continued to lean forward, continuing to lick right until her lips left the tips of Azusa's fingers. By then, she fell down onto the mattress, tongue sticking out needily."

Azusa let out a chuckled as she leaned over Yui. She met Yui's tongue with her own as she placed one finger on the center of Yui's chest and traced downward until she reached Yui's navel. Yui moaned and shivered at the cold wet trail Azusa left in her wake.

"Open your eyes, Yui," Azusa then said, pulling away from the kiss.

Yui stared, the fires of arousal still burning within those chocolate brown irises. She didn't speak, merely breathe heavily through her mouth. A line of saliva dripped from the edges of her lips that Azusa rubbed dry with her free hand. The other hand rubbed slow circles around Yui's lower lips.

"Keep them open, Yui. I want you to look at me."

Without breaking eye contact, Azusa pushed her fingers in, applying a just a little bit of pressure on the nub above her lips.

Yui's legs shook with barely contained pleasure. _"Azusa…!"_

Azusa's smile remained razor sharp as she curled her fingers, pressing against Yui's most sensitive spots inside. Yui, once again, cried out Azusa's name—and in such a lewd voice too. It was music to her ears. She could listen to it over and over.

So she grinned and continued pressing. Continued rubbing. She kissed Yui again and used her other hand to caress Yui's body in the way only a lover could. The moans. The squirming. The sheer satisfaction of knowing Yui felt such uncontrollable pleasure from her touch. It was intoxicating.

Azusa kissed her again on the lips, migrating back down to the neck, to collar and chest, all the way down to her other lips.

Yui's hands that had been clutching the sheets quickly grabbed Azusa's head and pulled her closer. Her back arched. Her voice rang hoarse. Her hips bucked and rocked, legs bending and shaking, as Azusa took Yui's clit in her mouth and _sucked_.

_"Azusa~!"_

Yui came with a burning intensity—a veritable explosion of built up emotions and pleasure that left her breathless on the bed and Azusa smugly grinning over her.

She laid her petite frame atop Yui's, sharing in the heat of arousal and pleasure radiating from Yui's body. She smiled tenderly as she planted a chaste kiss on Yui's forehead. "I love you, Yui Hirasawa."

Yui managed a smile back. "I love you too," she panted.

For a moment, they merely listened to each other's breathing in heart beat, none of which had tempos that matched and yet still creating a beautiful sound.

"Gimme a minute. I'll be up for round two," Yui said with a toothy grin. "In the meantime…"

She grabbed hold of Azusa's butt, curling her fingers and pulling just right to spread Azusa's lower lips. Azusa moaned into Yui's ear as she pressed herself closer.

"You told me to give you something sexy right? Do you still want it?"

"Yes," Azusa replied without hesitation. "Please."

"We've been over this, koneko-chan. _Details_."

"Why don't you just shut up and fuck me already?" Azusa snapped. "Unless you want me to lead again."

Yui chuckled. "Well, I did really like it. But don't you want me to return the favor?"

Azusa put a hand on Yui's cheek, her sharp smile returning. "Of course I do. But you better do it quick or I might start getting impatient."

Yui responded with a sharp smile of her own, tapping the tip of her nose. "Sit up then. Let me kiss you the way you kissed me."

Azusa laughed. "With pleasure." She started crawling and positioned her hips over Yui's head.

They continued to have lots of sex afterward.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Wonderfully lewd, eh?**

**Big thanks to fiat luxia (Luxray in Fictionland on FFnet and LuxrayOnAO3 on AO3) for doing the second pass for grammar, spelling, and word choice.**

**So, struggles I encountered while writing this include slipping into a more aggressive and dry-banter type Azusa as well as maintaining Yui's oddly mature yet undeniably Yui-ish personality. The differences between the canon versions of these characters and these adult versions of them make it too easy for me to accidentally write the dynamic of a completely different set of characters. Even now, it has shades of the Shinka/Sanae dynamic from my chuu2 fics for example.**

**In any case, I hope you all enjoyed. Until the next one!**


End file.
